Talk:IgnisClan/@comment-5298682-20140416234015
May I have some more cats? Aspentail || She-Cat || 35 moons || Earth Aspentail is a large, muscular, thick-furred reddish-brown she-cat with a fluffy tail, large, white paws, and dark amber eyes. Easygoing and kind, she's the kind of "friendly giant" type that is always welcoming to other cats. She doesn't talk too much, but she can hold a lively conversation if it's something that interests her. She has a great sense of humor and is cares for her Clanmates deeply, but harbors a feeling that she doesn't wish to tell any cat about: she doesn't know if she's ready to die for her Clanmates. Aspentail is a skilled fighter; not the best, but a great one, yet she isn't sure if she would go so far as to give her life for another. She has never told another cat this, and the situation has never come up, but she dreads the day in which she has to make a decision that could result in the death of her or one of her beloved Clanmates, because she doesn't want either choice to happen. Wavewind || Tom || 23 moons || Water Wavewind is an average-sized, sleek, silky-furred blue-gray tom with a white underbelly, a feathery tail, and ice-blue eyes. Recently made a warrior, this tom never really left kittnehood behind - he's constantly fooling around, making jokes and having a good time with others. But when it's time to get serious, he'll be on par with the fiercest warriors in the Clan. His fighting skills, especially in water, are amazing, and his hunting skills (once again, in water) are superb. Land fighting and hunting, not so much. He was spoiled as a kitten; he was never rebuked for getting in trouble and always got more than his fair share of food and playtime. His parents were more than a little vain, too, so his name comes from a combination of each of their powers: water and wind. When he became an apprenticeship, it was a claw to the face - constant hard training, scoldings for incorrect technique, and punishment for disobedience. But he grew to be a surprisingly exceptional warrior, which he brags about too often. Some do view him as arrogant, narcissistic, and full of himself. Oakcloud || Tom || 45 moons || Shadow Oakcloud is a small, scruffy-furred dark gray tom with reddish spots and paws, white tips of ears, streaks of light brown on his pelt, and blue-green eyes. fresh warrior hardly out of apprenticeship or even kithood, but that's not it. He's one of the hardest workers in the Clan, along with being the most persistent, determined, and quite stubborn. He frowns upon fooling around and often scolds the young cats and his own apprentice for not paying attention and listening to him. His fighting techniques are unique to him and only him, and most opponents of his are often confused by the way he fights. He teaches a different style to his apprentice, because he says he can't have anyone learning the in's and out's of his style. His odd mix of pelt colors come from being born of a tortoiseshell and a mottled tabby, both of whom are former Clan members who left to live the loner life. They still retain the powers, however. Oakcloud yearned for the organization and companionship of Clan life, so once he could hunt for himself, he left his parents to join IgnisClan. Although he seems like the ideal warrior, he has trouble with hunting even with his small size, and he tends to be very secretive and vague, and sometimes acts as if his apprentice should know everything already. (Apprentice, '''Dovepaw) '''Dovepaw || She-cat || 11 moons || Shadow Dovepaw is a tall, lean pale gray she-cat with a black underbelly, a black tip of tail, a white muzzle, and dark green eyes. She's usually outgoing, friendly, and loyal, and but often disobeys her mentor by sneaking out with the other apprentices or simply not paying attention to what he says. Despite this, she's actually a very intelligent cat who easily got the hang of hunting and fighting, and has a quick tongue and a sharp mind. She tends to be careless and insensitive, however, and will sloppily perform moves that she could easily do better, and blurt something out that would hurt another cat's feelings. For Dovepaw, the world revolves around her, and her mentor has tried countless times to tell her different, but she just doesn't listen. She isn't all bad, though - she's incredibly loyal, quick to make friends with her outgoing personality, and is ready to give up her life for her friends and Clanmates. ('''Mentor, '''Oakcloud) Thank you!